Silitha
"It is not the Tower that the Chosen protect, Horseman. Our charge is to prevent Samael's return...at any cost!" ''- Silitha'' Silitha is a giant spider demon found in Silitha's Loom in the Iron Canopy and she is the final of the Chosen that you kill for Samael. He tells you that she "collects" interesting people for stories. To get to her, War needs to get to the edge of her lair and she will do the rest. When you get there her children surround you and you wake up cocooned to a building. After advancing through the dungeon War finally faces Silitha who reveals to War that (spoilers) the Chosen don't need to be killed to enter the Spire, and that Samael needs the hearts to regain his power. War dismisses her and begin fighting while Silitha taunts him about trusting Sammael. The fight ends with the floor breaking, dropping them down several floors and impaling Silitha on black spikes at the bottom. Silitha has the ability to teleport rapidly, making the fight against her very difficult at first. Strategy At the start of the fight, use the Abyssal Chain gained earlier to pull yourself into her face and hack away with your sword while she is still, continue this every time she is still from then on. Dash away when ever she teleports above War or she will land on top of him (it's best to dash to Silitha's side as she is longer than she is wide and you will rarely avoid her attack if you dash along her length). Sometimes, Silitha will start teleporting while War hacks at her face and if War continues to hold the button the Abyssal Chain is assigned to, he can continue to hack at her while she teleports - this may be a way to glitch her (however this only works until Silitha teleports onto a wall). If Silitha teleports near War and attempts a melee attack, there is time to dash to the side and get a few swipes in with a weapon. After a few more uses of War's trusty Abyssal Chain and the weapon of your choice, she will say "You'll never take my Heart" and throw out orange/red orbs. Theses orb slowly move down then stop for a brief second, at this second you use your Abyssal Chain to grapple up to them. Then quickly grapple Silitha and hack away, finishing the battle. This battle can be difficult because of the seeming lack of major attack patterns that bosses like Straga or Tiamat have. A way to speed up this fight is to throw the gurneys and wheelchairs in the room at Silitha when she's stationary with the Ravager enhancement equipped on any weapon (it provides a passive damage bonus to environmental weapons). As well as using War's Glory which is found in the Iron Canopy. Chaos Form is very useful in this fight as War's Glory makes the Chaos gauge fill up faster and it is possible to do damage to Silitha at any time - there is no time she is invulnerable like other bosses. To list her key actions/attacks: *Teleport above you to land on top of you. *Teleport away from you (other side of the room) and then become stationary for a short amount of time. *Teleport onto a wall. *A close combat crush attack if you get too near her. Gallery Silitha.jpg Ti.jpg Ttt.jpg Category:Darksiders Characters Category:Bosses Category:The Chosen